


PORTAMI CON TE

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, albero di ciliegio, primavera
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: La leggenda di Sakura con la sua bellezza ha fatto nascere in me la voglia di scrivere questo piccolo racconto.Amore, colori, tristezza ma alla fine anche speranza mi hanno guidato ancora una volta verso i nostri amati  malecperchè ormai quando penso all'amore che sboccia loro sono costantemente nella mia testa e nel mio cuore.Buona lettura.PS: La fanart di Magnus l'ho trovata su tumblr e appartiene a mariemarion che ringrazio con tutto il cuore perchè mi ha concesso di condividerla con voi
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	PORTAMI CON TE

Non so più chi sono e quasi non mi riconosco più. Sto invecchiando e con il passare del tempo mi sono trasformato in un albero triste e spoglio. Gli animali per paura non si avvicinano, l’erba attorno a me non cresce e guardo con invidia tutti gli altri arbusti che orgogliosi si pavoneggiano con i loro fiori colorati e le loro foglie di un verde così brillante che quasi mi acceca. Quando mi passano accanto tutti mi evitano perchè ho l’aspetto smunto e sembro quasi morto.

In realtà non lo sono, sono solo triste e solitario perchè non posso godere dei colori e dei profumi dei fiori che appartengono solo agli altri. 

Le piante sono spoglie generalmente in inverno e fioriscono in primavera, richiamando la vittoria della vita sulla morte. 

Io non sono mai fiorito, ci ho provato, ma ho sempre fallito.

Accanto a me c’è una quercia, grande e immensa. Io al suo cospetto sembro un rametto secco buono neanche per accendere un fuocherello. La quercia è la madre di tutte le piante, albero forte, possente quasi eterno, asse del mondo e sacro agli occhi che si posano su di lei con amore.

Mi guardo intorno e vedo solo natura, un’esplosione lentissima di semi meravigliosi che hanno generato bellezza e cosa più importante, la vita. 

Sono in un paradiso di giardino circondato dai semi più belli dell’universo. 

Circondato da tanto splendore come potevo non sentirmi triste e solo?

Aspettavo rassegnato il mio destino, attendevo un temporale che mi avrebbe strappato via dalla terra in cui a fatica cercavo di restare aggrappato. Le mie radici non sono profonde, il terreno è così duro, è un mio nemico e i temporali mi fanno tanta paura.

Cos’altro mi potrei aspettare alla fine di ancora più spaventoso e triste? Bè se non mi avesse colpito il temporale lo avrebbe fatto l’ascia di un contadino che bisognoso di legna mi avrebbe ridotto in tanti pezzetti e trascinato nella sua casa per scaldarsi e finalmente almeno lì, sarei servito a qualcosa.

Un giorno come un altro ero così intento a contare le ghiande di un bellissimo ramo intrecciato della madre quercia da non accorgermi subito che qualcuno mi aveva toccato. È stato un tocco leggero come la carezza di una piuma e dolce come il nettare dei fiori. 

All'improvviso capii di cosa si trattava: una mano mi stava accarezzando e non avevo il coraggio di guardare.

Chi c’era vicino a me? Era il contadino? Era venuto a strapparmi dalla mia triste vita? Era un passante stanco che per sbaglio si era appoggiato al primo ostacolo che gli era capitato vicino?

Lentamente, molto lentamente abbassai lo sguardo perchè quella mano non si era allontanata ma continuava a muoversi con dolcezza, come se avesse paura di farmi male.  
Con il fiato sospeso abbassai lo sguardo e vidi che si trattava di un ragazzo. 

Mi si avvicinò ancora di più ma riuscivo appena a scorgerne il profilo tanta era l’emozione di essere stato notato da un giovane. Ero così sorpreso, non era mai successo che qualcuno si fosse appoggiato a me, proprio me che avevo un aspetto così triste e smembrato. Un misero albero pronto per essere abbattuto, buono solo per essere usato per ravvivare il fuoco di un camino.

Il ragazzo invece si appoggiò al mio tronco e quando sollevò il viso io rimasi fulminato. 

Aveva un viso bellissimo, era così giovane, sembrava un angelo, i suoi occhi erano limpidi, puri, mi facevano tremare nel profondo e cercavo con ferocia di tenermi radicato al terreno.

Non avevo mai visto un ragazzo così bello prima d'ora e lo guardai ammirato. La linfa mi scorreva veloce nelle vene, l’aria improvvisamente mi sembrava ricca d’ossigeno e il sole caldo mi scaldava senza bruciarmi.

Non sapevo cosa mi stava accadendo ma non volevo che smettesse, non volevo che si allontanasse. 

Era l’emozione più bella che avessi mai provato. 

Mi sentivo vivo mentre la terra fresca sotto di me mi nutriva. 

Ma la cosa più bella, più grande, per me era lui.

Continuava a fissarmi curioso mentre la sua mano accarezzava dolcemente i miei rami secchi e spogli. Lo osservavo ma non riuscivo a capire cosa stava pensando o cosa stava provando, la sua espressione era indecifrabile.

Ero sconvolto, mi sono reso conto per la prima volta che non mi stava guardando con disgusto o tristezza per il mio orrendo aspetto. 

No, lui mi stava guardando... dio mi stava guardando con calore.

C’era calore nei suoi occhi e se avessi potuto avrei riso fino alle lacrime ma sono solo un albero e sono incapace di fare queste cose. L'emozione che stavo provando era bellissima e mi ci aggrappavo con tutta la forza che avevo.

All’improvviso mi ha abbracciato e lo shock è stato così grande che ho sentito esplodere qualcosa dentro di me. Mi sentivo tremare e lacerare allo stesso tempo. 

All’improvviso provavo un dolore tremendo e avrei voluto urlare per liberarmi da quella sensazione terrificante.

Avevo paura, avevo tanta paura e non riuscivo più a vedere niente, avrei solo voluto seppellirmi e avrei ricordato questo momento per sempre. 

Anche se era stato solo un attimo mi sarebbe bastato. Ero pronto a morire.

“Sei bellissimo.”

No, non poteva essere, non era possibile.

“Sei bellissimo” ripeteva una voce e quando finalmente mi decisi a guardare dove proveniva quella voce meravigliosa, ancora una volta, l'emozione mi attraversò, forte violenta intensa come se un fulmine mi avesse trapassato da parte a parte. 

Mi aspettavo di nuovo la sconfitta, mi aspettavo di affrontare di nuovo la delusione e il dolore che mi spaventava così tanto. Invece, dai miei rami nudi erano spuntati tanti piccolissimi e bellissimi fiori bianchi.

il mio tronco che prima era sottile e quasi vuoto, ora era ricoperto da una corteccia, spessa robusta e bellissima.

Quando incontrai di nuovo i suoi occhi, il suo viso si aprì con un sorriso più potente di un raggio di sole.

Mi lasciai avvolgere dal suo calore e accettai con gratitudine il suo dono.

Chi era questo giovane misterioso? Da dove veniva e chissà se si era reso conto del meraviglioso dono che mi aveva fatto.

Incontrarti è stato come bere da un sorgente d’acqua pura, chi sei? Sei forse l’amore? Perchè se dovessi descrivere l’amore, io lo farei parlando di te.

Come facevi a sapere che ti stavo cercando? Come facevi a sapere che avevo bisogno di te, mio unico e bellissimo raggio di sole.

Alcuni petali dei miei fiori si sono staccati e ti sono volati sulla testa e sei scoppiato a ridere traboccando di felicità, gettandomi in un caleidoscopio di nuove emozioni e possibilità che mi facevano bene al cuore.

Ah che suono delizioso, non c’era suono più bello al mondo. Se potessi resterei qui con te per sempre.

Da quel giorno ti ho aspettato tutti i giorni.

Per un po' sei venuto, ti sedevi ai miei piedi e con attenzione leggevi un libro.

Era così bello ascoltare la tua voce, era come ascoltare la musica, era come ascoltare il rumore del mare, armonioso e semplicemente perfetto.

Non sapevo come fare per ringraziarti della tua attenzione e allora ogni tanto lasciavo cadere su di te un po' dei miei fiori e ogni volta restavo incantato ad ascoltare il suono della tua meravigliosa risata, abbagliato dal tuo volto illuminato dalla felicità.

Per tre giorni sei venuto, poi il tuo sorriso è sparito e neanche i miei fiori che piovevano dal cielo riuscivano a farti sorridere.

Non capivo cosa stava accadendo, ma sapevo che stava accadendo qualcosa di brutto.

Quel giorno hai raccolto un fiore e lo hai chiuso nel tuo libro. Quando hai sollevato il viso ho visto le lacrime e ho capito che mi stavi lasciando.

No, no ti prego non lasciarmi, ti ho appena trovato, non andare via, oppure ti prego, ti scongiuro, portami con te.

Quella è stata l'ultima volta che l’ho visto. 

Il dolore mi ha quasi spezzato e ho perduto in un attimo tutti i miei fiori.

*

Adesso sono di nuovo solo ma non sono più triste, c'è in me ancora tanto amore e soprattutto tanta speranza. 

Anche se non dovessi rivederti mai più, voglio che tu sappia che ti ringrazio per tutto quello che hai fatto.

Vivere senza di te sarà un dolce tormento, ma grazie a te io ora sono vivo.

Non mi resta altro da fare che sperare di rivederti un giorno.

Sono sicuro che dentro di te sai che io ti sto aspettando e che ti aspetterò per tutta la vita che mi resta. 

Da allora ogni anno, come in un anniversario fiorisco perchè non ho mai perso la speranza di rivederti, perchè sei l'Amore, quello Vero, quello Unico, quello Impossibile da Dimenticare.


End file.
